


Wandering Survivors

by nefariousAquarius



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst and Humor, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Graphic Description, Have fun lol, Homesickness, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Idk how long thisll be, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad Ending, Sad Keith (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Survivors, Violence, Voltron Zombie AU, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, im really sorry, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousAquarius/pseuds/nefariousAquarius
Summary: Lance, Hunk and Pidge had barely managed to escape from the Galaxy Garrison the day of the attack. The day the virus broke out and mutated into something more chaotic and uncontrollable. Now, the three were determined to find a way home, only to realize that all transportation for miles was shut down within days of the chaos, and the situation seemed hopeless. So, they walked.Keith held out, alone, in his small shack, while also attempting to find a cure for the virus before everyone was dead. What if they already were? Would Keith ever know? The only reason he left was to collect food and look for any survivors, none of which he seemed to find easily.Shiro had the cure for the virus, but is unfortunately thousands of miles away from Earth's atmosphere, unable to contact anyone, and forced to complete the construction of an escape pod on his own. He fears that he may be too late, that his cure may not be enough. He is stranded in his space base, his only motivation is to return home and save what's left of it.If there's anything left of Earth after all of this.





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what inspired this its 1am help  
> I hope I have the motivation to continue this

Hello! This is my first fanfic on AO3, as well as my first Voltron fic and I'm hella excited!! 

Hopefully I can keep up with updates, and have a good plot going. I'm not sure how this will end, I will probably figure that out along the way, but I got this idea out of nowhere at 2am so who knows?

 

I hope you enjoy!!


	2. Sirens Are Wailing

_Galaxy Garrison- 10:42am_

The alarms were blaring. The flashing red warning lights nearly blinded everyone in the building. And people were screaming and running. It was all a blur. 

Hunk felt his was around the room, looking for any traces of his best friend. He seemed to have left him there, but Hunk knew he wouldn't do that. He'd called out his name, but he figured no one would here it over the overwhelming sound of the alarms. Hunk heard the door open behind him and turned to squint through the haze at whoever had come in the room. A small figure in a gas mask slowly approached him, he could see their shadow in the red lighting from the hall, and with each flash it drew closer. Hunk panicked, lifting a chair over his head to throw, but the person held out their hands in front of them in reassurance. 

"It's me! I got us gas masks!" they said, and Hunk dropped the chair instantly.

"Oh, thank god, it's you." he breathed, trudging over to take the gas mask from them and strapping it around his head. "Are you sure these will work?"

"No, they won't work, but they'll at least slow down the process. We need to get out of here. Is Lance with you?" Pidge replied, as Hunk leaned down for Pidge to further adjust his mask. 

"I don't think so. He might've gotten dragged out with the crowd, or done something stupid in response." Hunk said, standing up straight as soon as he felt the mask pulled tight. "He might be hiding out in a different class. We have to find him."

"Lance is probably outside already. Or he's one of the infected. Do you want to be like them? Didn't think so. We're leaving."

Pidge turned around to head out the door, and Hunk followed, only to turn a left to search more classrooms without Pidge. He ran into a horde of other people running in the opposite direction, although, he trudged through them, and Pidge spun around to look at him leaving. They hated themselves for it, but the charged after him, pulling at his uniform to hold him back, but only to be dragged along with Hunk.

"Lance is still here, Pidge!" Hunk shouted over the screams and alarms, but Pidge ignored him, and continued to plant their heels into the floor to hold him back, but their attempts were futile. They were being dragged through the sea of other children, and Hunk was too stubborn to reason with.

"Fine, we'll look!" they shouted back, and Hunk spun around to lift them up, pulling them over his shoulder and entering another classroom, he trekked through the sea of students and staff who looked at them with fear in their eyes. The room was only dimly lit by the red strobe lights that lined the hallways, much like the room they'd previously exited.

"Lance! It's Hunk! You here!?!" Hunk yelled, and Pidge mimicked his words, edging towards the back of the classroom where movement could be seen. Hunk saw a tall figure lift itself up and begin to limp towards them, their footsteps clunking against the metal flooring.

"Lance?"he asked, but the person only hissed and dove at Pidge in response. Hunk tackled the person to the ground as it thrashed and hissed, biting at the air in an endeavor to have it's teeth sink into Hunk's skin. Pidge grabbed a chair from one of the desks and hit the crazed person on the head, knocking it out, or maybe even killing them.Whoever it was, they were disarmed. Only now did they realize who it was. 

Commander Teichmann. Their piloting history teacher. They shivered at the thought of him being in this state, he was one of the most easy-going at the Garrison, and seeing him act so violently...this virus really did change people. Pidge helped Hunk up and off of the body that lay still and continued the search, wanting desperately to leave the building and look for Lance out there, which was most likely where he was. The further they entered, the less of a chance they had at surviving the virus or slowing it down. 

"He's not here." Hunk confirmed, and picked Pidge's light body swiftly over his shoulder again, leaving the room petrified and sprinting into the next classroom, where he only saw another commander eating a student alive, dead bodies littering the room. They quickly left, there was nothing they could do, they had no weapons or experience with this. After a few more rooms, they decided to head back, he must've left Hunk behind.

"Hunk?" they heard from down the hall. The two lit up hopefully at his voice, but their smiles quickly faded as Lance shrieked, followed by a loud bang. Hunk rushed to his best friend, panting heavily from the exertion. He turned a corner to see Lance cornered by many zombies, each thrashing at him as he ducked and swung with a bat at them. 

"Lance!" Hunk shouted without thinking. The zombies turned to face him, and he froze in fear. Lance looked at him, his eyes screaming one message; _Run_

And Hunk did just that, Pidge yelping as they turned and they could get a good look at the horde of zombies sprinting after them. They screamed as Hunk booked it down the hallway, crashing into people left and right, evading the zombies and leading them into the crowd. After that, it was chaos. The zombies tore through people like nothing, tackling them to the ground and stumbling over themselves as they charged after the two.

Lance followed closely behind the zombies, whacking them in the back of their head with a bat as they pressed on through the crowd. The entry doors were beginning to close, and he could see Pidge and Hunk make it through, but him and a few other students were trapped inside as the doors shut tight. _Shit._ Since that door wasnt an option, Lance had to find a new escape route, and he had one just in mind, if he could make it there. He disarmed the remaining zombies by the door, and heard pounding from the outside, followed by Pidge's voice. 

"Lance! Get a gas mask! You won't make it without one!" they screamed, and he could hear Hunk whimpering in fear. 

"I wiil. Just, I'm gonna get to the roof. You know where that one spot you always hang out is? I'm going there."

"There's...." the alarms started to drown out their voices, but he could faintly make out a few words. "it's a roof...can't jump...death.." 

"Get me a rope or something. I'll be fine. I'll meet you guys on that side of the building." Lance replied, gripping his bat and turning to the other survivors he'd just saved. They tensed at his gaze and he lowered his bat. "It'll be okay. I know a way out." Lance reassured them and they relaxed a little. One boy of the group, probably around 12 or 13, gripped their arm aggressively, blood rushing though the gaps between his fingers. He had probably been scratched or bitten. Lance frowned at it, but the boy turned away. 

"Let's go, then. We don't have time on our side." 

Lance crept down the hallways his heart racing as he made his way to the medical bay to retrieve some gas masks. He prayed there'd be enough, and that there wouldn't be too many zombies. Maybe he could find more weapons too, so he wasn't the only person the group depended on. Lance wasn't as good of a leader as he made himself out to be, and he knew that. But these were kids younger than him, ranging from 10 to 17- he guessed. A part of him felt like it'd be easy to lead them, and the weight of the responsibility of their safety rested upon his shoulders. They stayed low, walking hunched over down the halls and staying close together in a tight huddle as Lance lead them to the med bay. They stepped over the twitching bodies that lay on the floor. 

The injured boy spoke softly to him, "Why not put them out of their misery now? They're just suffering here. It's heartless." Lance gulped at his words. It was true, there'd only be more zombies rising and more obstacles if he didn't kill them now- another valid point made by the others. However, when he stared at them on the floor, their eyes screaming for help, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Killing was the better option, the smarter one, than just leaving them there to die slowly. But these were the people he'd walked down the halls with everyday, the people he'd sat with in class, the people he'd flirt with on occasion. Lance couldn't bring himself to lower the bat on their heads. Lance shook his head. "I can't."

Once near the medical bay, Lance entered first, looking around frantically for any sign of movement. The flashing red lights only made him more uneasy the further he inched into the room. There didn't seem to be anybody here, but he could barely hear himself think with all of the alarms. He crossed the room quickly, the bat held up threateningly towards anything that could strike. But it was nothing, the room was eerily still and he made his way towards the cabinets. They were surely unlocked, torn off the hinges as if someone had gone to retrieve masks and died trying, though he saw a few face masks missing, leaving only three out of the five they needed to help everyone. The injured kid wouldn't need one, but everyone else would. God, he hated realizing that. The boy would die from his wounds, whether he was turned into a zombie, or the virus killed him off. He'd already gotten it, what was the point of giving him one? He handed masks to two others in the group, one girl who had to be 17, and a boy who was probably 11 or 10. Didn't matter. He just needed to get them out of here, introductions could be saved for later. The other kids whined that they didn't get a mask, but everyone hushed them, bringing a finger to their lips. Lance helped the 10 year old put on the mask, letting the 17 year old hold the bat, while adding a small wink she probably couldn't see in the darkness of the medical bay.

The group pressed on, and the way to the roof was surprisingly clear of zombies, making the air more tense as they walked up the stairs. It was too quiet, where were the screams and the charging footsteps? The sound of feet shuffling on the floor towards them? Lance led them up to the hatch Pidge used, feeling around for the hidden key on the wall that they used to gain access. Pidge was a sneaky little devil. Once he found the key, he entered it into the slot and jerked it up and to the right, hearing the airtight hatch open and shine a bright blinding light into their eyes. He blinked a few times before heaving himself through the doorway and onto the cool cement of the rooftop. 

"Guys! I made it!" he shouted out, hoping Hunk and Pidge could hear him- and they did. They cheered happily at the sound of his voice, and Lance smiled, looking back down the hatch at the group of kids he'd led to safety with pride. He extended a hand for the 17 year old to grasp, a flirty smirk on his face as she took it gratefully and dragged herself out of the building, the others following suit. The injured boy hung back, however, and Lance frowned. 

"What are you doing?" he asked warningly. He'd go down there and grab that kid if he had to. 

"What's it look like? I got bit. I'm staying." The kid's lip trembled as he spoke, clearly terrified, accepting his death so soon. He didn't even want to hope for a cure. Lance was already attached to the kid, and he'd only known him for 10 minutes. Perhaps it was out of pity, out of determination to help his untreatable illness that would drive him mad. 

The entire group started to protest, but the kid started to walk down the stairs anyway. Lance started to make his way down the ladder rungs and run after the kid, but he heard the familiar shuffling and growling of the zombies get closer, and froze. He gestured for the kid to come back, but he walked on anyway. Lance grimaced angrily, and sprinted after him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him away. The kid struggled out of his grasp and ran in the opposite direction, the horde of zombies following the scent of his pouring blood. Lance knew there was nothing he could do, but he wanted desperately to save the kid. He was torn. He could run after the kid and get himself killed in the process, when the boy was bound to turn anyway, or he could leave and lock the hatch and help everyone escape. Of course, he chose the latter, a small hint of pity in his eyes as he exited the building and met up with the group again. 

This wouldn't be the last time he had to let an Infected go. 

"Pidge! Anything to help us down?" Lance shouted, masking the fear in his voice. He had to get the rest of the group out of there before the zombies figured out where they were. He was surprised they hadn't found them already, considering the trail of blood that led right to them. Maybe the kid had gotten farther than he thought, and led the zombies far. No matter if they were across the building, they were going to be found eventually. There were always more, Lance had learned that much from the zombie movies he'd seen. It was unbelievable that this was happening on the other side of the screen, now. 

"Yes, we got some rope! Tie it around that tower over there and we'll hold it from down here Then climb down."

"How are you gonna get it up here?" one of the other kids inquired. 

"I didn't have much to work with, gimme' a break!" Pidge whined. "We're just gonna have to depend on Hunk's arm. He can throw stuff, can't you?"

Hunk nodded, though he was uncertain. "We believe in you, buddy!" Lance encouraged him, and the group only scoffed in response. Hunk backed up a few paces, preparing himself, taking a deep breath as he brought his arm back, and ran forward, launching the bunched- up rope from his hands and up to the roof. It wasn't going to make it, so Lance launched forward, nearly falling off the roof as he grasped onto one of the strands of rope with his fingers. The other children grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him from plummeting to the ground, and he yelped as he was dragged back, bring the rope close and clutching it to his chest, sitting on the roof with his eyes widened with the fear that arrived much too late. He could've died just now. Hunk could've just thrown it again, but no he went for it. 

Lance calmed himself down a little as the others chastised him for being so impulsive, only mimicking the insults he was already throwing at himself in his mind. Lance brushed them off and stood up, holding the rope up victoriously as his teammates cheered happily. The older girl ripped it from his hands clearly annoyed, and started tying it securely around one of the broadcast towers, he hands burning from the friction. 

Thump.

Everyone jumped and turned to look at the hatch.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The thumping got louder and more frequent. They had already been found, the zombies were smashing into the hatch in an endeavor to reach them, making small dents on the surface. Lance made sure the rope was tight before throwing the other end to Pidge, the other children panicking and shouting at the three to hurry. 

As soon as Hunk got the other end of the rope, he pulled it taught. Lance told them to start making their way down, and in a panic, they refused to climb down, sliding down with their hands and tearing up their skin in the process. He grabbed his bat from the girl, and readied himself to hit any zombies that made their way through the hatch, though they didn't seem to be making progress, but there were other ways to get to the roof, and he didn't want to be up there when the zombies found out.Lance took a shaky breath as he threw his bat off the roof and followed the others down the rope, and although he hated the burning and torn up skin from sliding down, it was the fastest way, so he slid down nonetheless. 

The other kids ran off, no regard for the person who had gotten them out of there alive, only fear stricken looks as they screamed and ran off towards the cars and buses that would take them to the city. However, they boarded the last bus, the last method of transportation on the site, and sped off without hesitation. It all happened so fast that none of them could even process what had just happened. 

Pidge and Hunk hugged Lance tightly and he hugged back, despite the pain he was in. He took deep breaths through the gas mask, it sure made this hug uncomfortable. As soon as they pulled themselves from the welcoming embrace, Pidge started inspecting Lance for any scratches or bites, any injury that might indicate he had become one of the Infected, but as far as they could see, he had suffered nothing but the raw skin on his hands being exposed. However, that had happened outside of the vicinity, and therefore shouldn't have been exposed to the virus...yet. Hunk heaved a sigh as Pidge confirmed this, a huge weight lifting off his shoulders. 

"Okay, now what?" Hunk asked.

"We need to get home."

"Dude, we'd need a plane to do that. And a car. No offense, man, but we always crash the simulator, so I don't trust any of us in an actual airplane."

"Look, society isn't just going to shut down in the couple of days it takes for us to get to town. Besides, everyone has already taken all forms of transportation, so we're walking. Then we can get on planes or boats and go home. Simple. Easy."

Pidge groaned, rubbing her temples in frustration, and Lance knew he was somehow in the wrong here, though he was prepared do defend his idea whether it be right or wrong."How on Earth are we going to get there safely? The zombies are everywhere, especially where we are right now. And to think this was a place they said was to protect us from it... I can only imagine how the rest of the world must be right now.We weren't even allowed to leave and the virus broke out and caused chaos. It infects so quickly..." Pidge's voice trailed off as she voiced their thoughts, only worrying everybody else. 

"It's not safe. It's been weeks since this virus has been pubic." Hunk agreed. If it could spread in hours, we can't just walk around aimlessly towards tow-"

"I hear you, I hear you, but what choice do we have? There's nothing here faster than our feet, and we cant stay here. The zombies will find a way out and minute now." Lance pointed out, and they all exchanged perturbed looks, knowing that they were screwed unless they magically found a vehicle. Lance was right. The sooner they got there the better. Lance couldn't even take pride in being right in this situation, only scared that his idea made jeopardize everything amd get them killed.

"Let's start walking." Pidge sighed and Lance nodded, picking up the bat he'd thrown off the roof previously and making his way towards the main highway, the others following suit as they walked towards town, praying they'd find some sort of transport on the way there.


End file.
